call_of_dutyfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Tank Dempsey
Tank Dempsey är en amerikansk marinkårssoldat som deltog med United States Marine Corps och är en spelbar karaktär i spelarläget Zombies. Hans färgindikator är vit (samma som John F. Kennedy and Sarah Michelle Gellar) men är slumpmässig i Moon och Origins. Biogragfi thumb|left|Tank Dempsey under andra världskriget"Tank Dempsey: American hero. Hand him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he is happy. Enrage him and he will rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. Remarkable though it may seem, his unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Well that did not stop The Tank. After he gnawed his way through the cage, he then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. '' ''Now you know there is no before the war for Dempsey, and there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he will win the war for the rest of us." :— Tanks biografi tillagd med Map Pack 2 i Call of Duty: World at War. I svensk översättning: "Tank Dempsey: Amerikansk hjälte, ge honom ett laddat vapen, en bra kvinna och något att skjuta så blir han glad. Reta upp honom så kommer han att slita ut dina tarmar och använda dom som ammunitionsbälte. Dempsey var utvald för detta uppdrag efter att han visade sitt sanna beslutsamhet i slaget av Peleliu. Rätt anmärkningsvärt blev hans trupp tillfångatagen under tidigare razzia före huvudinvasionen och spenderade 2 veckor i ett råttangripen bambu-bur nersänk i malariavatten. Men det hindrade inte att stoppa Tank. Efter att han gnat sig igenom hans kidnappare beväpnad med bara Bobby-pinne och hans hedersmedalj som han håller utsöndrat i olika kroppshåligheter. Nu vet du att det inte finns något före kriget för Dempsey, och det finns inget efter. Det finns bara legenden om Tank Dempsey, och hur han vill vinna kriget med resten av oss." Framträdanden Nacht der Untoten.jpg|Nacht der Untoten Endast Black Ops Verruckt.png|Verrückt Endast Black Ops Shino.jpg|Shi No Numa Der Riese menu icon WaW.jpg|Der Riese Kino der Toten loading screen.jpg|Kino der Toten Five Zombie Map Select Menu Picture.jpg|"Five" Cameo som porträtt NewAscensionStatic.png|Ascension Call of the Dead Zombie Map Select Menu Picture.jpg|Call of the Dead Hörs bara Singola.png|Shangri-La Moonoverview.png|Moon Origins_loadscreen_BOII.png|Origins Ung version. Galleri TankWaWDerRiese.png|Tank Dempsey i Der Riese. Shangrilacrew2.png|Dempsey tillsammans med resten av teamet i Shangri-La. Tank.png|Dempsey i Kino der Toten. Portrait American.jpg|Porträtt av Dempsey. Hittas i Kino der Toten. Dempseyspacesuitminigun.jpg|Dempsey i Moon med en Death Machine. Tank Dempsey Origins BOII.png|Dempsey i Origins Tank Dempsey Face Origins BOII.jpg|En närbild på Tank Dempsey i Origins. Takeo, Nikolai and Tank.jpg|Dempsey möter Nikolai Belinksi och Takeo Masaki för första gången i Origins. Tank Dempsey Origins intro.jpg|Dempsey i introduktionen av Origins. Tank Dempsey Origins model BOII.png|Tank Dempseys karaktärsmodell i Origins Kuriosa *Dempseys utseende i Call of Duty: World at War och Call of Duty: Black Ops liknar Polonsky. *I Origins är hans utseende lik Alex Mason. *Dempsey tycker att Double Tap smakar segt när han dricker det. en:Tank Dempsey Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Black Ops (Zombies) Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Zombies) Kategori:Spelbara karaktärer Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: World at War (Nazi Zombies)